La historia no contada
by Sora-chan90
Summary: Dos incorporeos y una pseudo humana se encuentran casualmente en Bastion Hueco, y allí empieza su viaje en busca de sus respectivas venganzas o simplemente cumplir sus individualees objetivos. Es una historia totalmente original, sacada de un rol de KH Personajes originales. Contenido de Yuri y Yaoi.


Capítulo I: Un nuevo reencuentro y nuevas sorpresas.

Bastión Hueco.

Aquel desolado lugar alejado del resto de los mundos, hacía algún tiempo fue una ciudad preciosa: la llamaban "Vergel Radiante".

Antaño era un lugar lleno de comercios, la ciudad estaba casi abarrotada de gente y los niños correteaban por las calles jugando a diferentes juegos. En definitiva, era una ciudad próspera. O eso era hasta que los sincorazones decidieron invadirla.

Poco a poco los sincorazones fueron multiplicándose y ganando terreno. En cuestión de días, Vergel Radiante acabó completamente en sus manos. La oscuridad fue propagándose por ese mundo, consumiendo todo resquicio de luz, convirtiéndolo todo en un verdadero caos. Al paso de los días el Vergel Radiante comenzó a transformarse en lo que hoy llamamos "Bastión Hueco" un lugar desértico y sin apenas gente. Por que había que estar muy loco para vivir aquí.

O quizás no...

Un día nuevo había llegado a Bastión Hueco, una mañana oscura, lluviosa y con un frío helador. Un joven de 22 años estaba sentado en una gran roca, contemplando su llave espada. Era alto, de complexión delgada pero con cuerpo atlético. Su cabello era largo y plateado, lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos rubíes, al menos uno de ellos pues el otro estaba tapado por un oscuro pañuelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez con mas fuerza. Él sabía que tenía que guarecerse pero quería quedarse un rato más bajo la lluvia.

No podía parar de preguntarse una y otra vez cuántos meses llevaba atrapado en este mundo, porque ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Alzó la vista hasta el cielo: llovía demasiado, pero tampoco le disgustaba la lluvia, podía estar ahí todo el día sentado en esa roca y contemplando su llave espada; su arma era larga, bastante afilada y muy oscura, justo como sería su corazón de tenerlo todavía, era una llave espada mortífera y gélida. En ella había incrustada una gema violeta y su aspecto era temible, no se trataba de otra llave espada que de "Recuerdos Lejanos".

Aún recordaba cómo llegó a aquel sitio... Ese maldito traidor tuvo la osadía acabar con su vida. Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. La verdadera venganza esta dirigida hacia ese niñato "morador de la oscuridad", aquel que una vez consiguió arrebatárselo todo, era a Riku al que quería matar. Mixedan sonrió para sus adentros mientras formaba con sus manos una bola de oscuridad.

"_Voy a enseñarle yo a ese lo que es la verdadera oscuridad"___pensaba Mixedan para sus adentros.

Pero para poder cumplir con su venganza antes tenía que averiguar cómo podía salir de Bastión Hueco; intentó varias veces crear portales de oscuridad, pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, no funcionaban en este mundo.

Mixedan recordaba perfectamente cómo llegó hasta Bastión Hueco: Antiguamente él era el nº XIII de la Organización XIII. Su estancia en la Organización fue breve pero bastante intensa. Allí experimentó muchas cosas y... sobre todo conoció al que probablemente sería el amor de su vida. Un amor profundo y efímero que el destino le arrebató demasiado rápido.

Por si eso no fuera poco Mixedan descubrió cuales eran los planes de Marluxia. Pero nunca llegó a informar a Xemnas, el nº XI le atravesó la garganta antes de que él pudiese hablar.

Pero, por algún motivo, volvió del reino de los muertos y fue a parar a Bastión Hueco. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que había perdido completamente la visión de su ojo derecho. Por eso llevaba un pañuelo tapándolo. Él no había perdido aún la esperanza de poder volver a ver por los dos ojos.

Mixedan estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

_Deberías ir a dentro._

Él giro su cabeza y se encontró con ella. Se trataba de Dianna. Ella era la única compañía que tenía en este sitio. Desde el día en que ambos se encontraron decidieron ayudarse el uno al otro y hasta entonces no se habían separado nunca.

Dianna era una joven de 24 años. Tenía un tamaño normal, ni muy alta ni demasiado menuda, su cuerpo no era algo fuera de lo común, pero ella tenía "ese algo" que siempre consigue llamar la atención de los demás. Su piel era clara y sus ojos de color miel y sus labios, finos. Su cabello era largo y rizado, de color azabache pero con mechas rosas y azul celeste repartidas por todo el pelo. Pero lo más destacable que había en Dianna era la aparatosa cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

Mixedan, a modo de respuesta, sólo pudo sonreír y morderse el labio con algo de impotencia. No le gustaba tener que estar preocupando siempre a la única persona que había demostrado siempre estar ahí, y él sabía en el fondo que ella no aprobaba su "plan de venganza" pero por mucho que le doliese eso no era suficiente como para echarle hacia atrás.

Por otro lado, ella sabía perfectamente lo que Mixedan estaba pensando, después de tanto tiempo a su lado ya le conocía mejor que a sí misma. Ella en el fondo envidiaba su odio, no por el hecho de odiar, sino por saber a quién hacerlo. Al menos él conservaba sus recuerdos, en cambio ella sólo poseía una vasta oscuridad.

_Deberías ir a dentro_ dijo Dianna con insistencia, en un lenguaje de signos.

Dianna no podía articular ninguna palabra. Aguardó unos pocos segundos más a que su compañero dijese algo, pero al ver que seguía sin moverse le tomó de la mano y tiró de él en dirección a la casa.

_¿Estabas pensando otra vez en ese chico, en Riku, verdad? _preguntó Dianna.

Mixedan sólo pudo observarla en silencio y agachó la cabeza. Un nudo se había colocado en su garganta y le impedía vocalizar ninguna palabra. La observó en silencio, sabía que estaba preocupada pero aún así continuaba sin poder hablar.

Dianna sabía que él odiaba tratar ese tema, pero no podía dejar que siguiese acumulando rencor por mucho más tiempo. Estaba esperando a que contestase con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_Si después de tanto tiempo no confías en mi, no vamos por el buen camino._

Él levanto la cabeza al fin y con una gran fuerza de voluntad se aclaró la garganta.

_Siento haberte preocupado, Dianna _ dijo Mixedan. _Ya sé que no debería_

_pensar en Riku... Pero él ha sido el culpable de todas y cada una de_

_mis desgracias desde que me convertí en incorpóreo _apretó sus puños

con fuerza , _sé que he estado quizás muy distante estos días, perdóname... _ le acarició con ternura la mejilla y agachó de nuevo la cabeza. _Sólo quiero salir de aquí._

La joven suspiró con resignación y con tristeza, desviando la mirada.

_Sé que ese chico te arrebató lo que mas querías, pero no puedes vivir con todo ese rencor dentro de ti. Sólo conseguirás hacerte mas daño_ dijo Dianna, dándose la vuelta.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, por eso se dio la vuelta, no quería que Mixedan la viese de aquella forma. Últimamente se ponía más triste de lo normal. Pero no podía evitarlo, no dejaba de darle vueltas e intentar descubrir algo acerca de su pasado, pero era inútil porque no conseguía recordar nada. Volvía a envidiar a Mixedan. Él al menos tenía un pasado que lo atormentaba, ¿pero que tenía ella? Sólo una gran laguna mental.

Mixedan y Dianna llegaron a la casa. Se trataba de una pequeña cabaña de madera. Era muy vieja, decorada con muebles ya desgastados por el paso del tiempo. El suelo siempre crujía cuando se andaba sobre él y la estancia estaba pobremente iluminada. Daba la impresión de que se podría venir a abajo en cualquier momento. Dianna se colocó frente a la ventana de la fachada, observaba como la lluvia continuaba cayendo. De repente una sombra comenzó a despegarse del cuerpo de Dianna, cobrando vida, y salió fuera de la cabaña a corretear bajo la lluvia. La morena dio unos golpecitos en el cristal, pero la sombra se rió de ella y la joven salió corriendo fuera a discutir con ella mediante gestos.

_"Cualquiera que me vea pensará que me falta un tornillo"_ pensó la joven mientras suspiraba.

No muy lejos de allí se hallaba una mujer, mirándoles con atención.

Llevaba varios días deambulando de un lado a otro, sin tener un rumbo fijo al que ir. Entraba y salía por inercia de corredores oscuros. Pero al salir de uno de ellos, alcanzó a ver a dos personas, en apariencia desconocidas, entrando en una casa vieja. Entrecerró los ojos para tener una mejor visión. Apenas fue un momento, pero pudo distinguir una llave espada en la mano de uno de ellos. "¿Un elegido? ¿De dónde sale éste?" pensó para sus adentros. Frunció el ceño y decidió seguirles. Quizás podría averiguar algo interesante. Caminó un largo trecho hasta que encontró un soportal donde poder refugiarse de la enorme tormenta que parecía que no iba a amainar en un tiempo. Desde ese sitio tenía toda la escena bajo su control.

Era una chica bastante alta, de espalda ancha y brazos bastante fuertes. Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre y su cabello largo de color verde claro, excepto por dos mechones más oscuros que enmarcaban su cara. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba puesto un top ajustado de color blanco y unos pantalones negros en combinación con unas botas altas del mismo color, además de protecciones de cuero rojo para su brazo y pecho izquierdos.

La joven se quedó en el soportal esperando a ver que sucedería.

Todo iba bien hasta que vio a una joven salir de la casa haciendo gestos con las manos, como si estuviese hablando en el idioma sordomudo, aunque no había nadie a su alrededor para hablar. La examinó con la mirada, y al fijarse mejor en ella empalideció. Comenzó a echarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del soportal y volvió la vista hacia la joven que estaba bajo la lluvia.

"Sí, es ella. Su pelo ha cambiado, pero su rostro y sus ojos no" pensó para sí misma.

Ladeó con fuerza la cabeza. "No... No es posible". No dejaba de repetirse mentalmente esa frase. Por un momento su mente viajó al pasado.

Dos años.

Dos años tratando de aceptar su muerte, intentando olvidarla y rehacer su _vida_ pero ahora estaba ahí delante de ella y toda la fortaleza que pudo construirse a lo largo de ese tiempo se derrumbó en ese mismo instante; si aún conservarse su corazón estaría latiendo con fuerza en ese momento.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue correr hacia ella, pero tenía miedo de que todo aquello no fuese real y que fuese otra vez el producto de sus incontables pesadillas. Optó por quedarse donde estaba, observándola como si se tratase de un fantasma.

Mientras tanto, Mixedan observaba desde la ventana la escena de Dianna con su sombra. No pudo evitar sonreír, al menos la veía un poco más animada que estos últimos días anteriores. Últimamente la notaba más alicaída y pensativa de lo normal y el joven estaba sospechando a qué podía deberse. Dio un largo suspiro y salió de la casa en dirección a donde se encontraba Dianna.

Cuando la joven se percató de su presencia le dio la espalda. Aún estaba con los ojos húmedos y ante todo no quería preocuparle. Pero él ya se había acercado hasta ella y la abrazaba con lentitud por la espalda.

_Dianna _susurró en su oído, s_abes que nunca te voy dejar sola, ¿verdad? Siempre cuidaré de ti, pase lo que pase, lo prometo._

Se lo dijo mediante el un lenguaje que ellos dos inventaron para poder comunicarse, solían hablar moviendo las manos, parecido al lenguaje de los sordomudos. Era la única forma que tenían de comunicarse. Mixedan era el único que podía entenderla, al poco de conocer a Dianna se esforzó en aprender una forma para poder hablar con ella y esa fue la única que encontró.

Dianna se agarró a los brazos de Mixedan con fuerza. Siempre le gustó la forma en la que él la abrazaba, de alguna manera la hacía sentirse protegida. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él y quizás más de lo normal y se sentía bastante confusa con ello. En general estaba echa un lío: ya fuese por su situación o porque no quería perder a Mixedan. Pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo este tema, ya no sabía que pensar de él y eso la confundía mucho. Cuando escuchó las palabras de su compañero, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada.

_Me da miedo que desaparezcas de mi vida una vez que hayas completado tu venganza _ dijo Dianna cabizbaja.

Y era verdad, no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Algo le decía que una vez él hubiera completado su objetivo se iría, dejándola sola. Porque, ¿qué motivo tendría para quedarse a su lado? Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

_Deja de decir tonterías, Dianna _Mixedan la agarró por lo hombros e hizo que se volviera. Después, puso su mano en el mentón de ella y le alzó el rostro para que ambas miradas se encontrasen. _Eso nunca va a pasar, ¿queda claro? Siempre voy a estar ahí._

La mujer de cabello verde, que aún estaba observando la escena, no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Mixedan al ver las confianzas que tenía con Dianna. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en captar lo que pasaba por su mente ahora. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que había pisado una rama. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Ahora era muy posible que hubieran descubierto su posición.

Mixedan seguía acariciando a Dianna, pero el ruido le frenó e hizo que levantase la vista. Entonces la vio. El joven se puso en tensión pero actuó con rapidez.

Con una mano invocó a Recuerdos Lejanos y con la otra hizo una señal a su compañera. Ella actuó rápido y entendió aquella seña que le estaba haciendo, era algo así como que ella "era su ojo derecho". A continuación Dianna sacó también su arma. Era un gran látigo plateado lleno de espinas amenazadoras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Mixedan al fin-. Te hemos oído así que será mejor que salgas de una vez de ahí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, era una estupidez quedarse en el soportal si la habían descubierto. Avanzó lentamente hasta que quedó a la misma altura que ellos. Ahora que estaba tan cerca podía estar completamente segura... Era ella, parecía una maldita broma del destino pero ahí estaba como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada.

-Xannaid...-logró decir a pesar de tener la boca seca- Soy yo, Edixira... ¿Cómo es posible?

_¿Qu... Quién eres? _titubeó Dianna haciendo gestos con las manos. Odiaba no poder hablar en momentos así.

Mixedan se había dado cuenta de la manera en que la forastera estaba mirando a Dianna y tenía que reconocer que eso no le gustó en absoluto. ¿Qué intenciones podía tener? Su deber era proteger a su compañera ante cualquier tipo de amenaza.

Con un leve movimiento agarró a la morena y la colocó detrás de él.

_Quédate aquí _le dijo, _no me fío y no quiero que te pase nada_. Luego se dirigió a la recién llegada. -¡Tú!- dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Vamos! Habla.

Edixira arqueó una ceja, normalmente no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie y menos de aquel tipo al que ni siquiera conocía. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por resultar _amable._

-Mi nombre es Edixira, y no se qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti.

Cuando Dianna escuchó el nombre de "Edixira" notó como toda su fuerza se desvanecía. El látigo se le cayó al suelo y se tuvo que agarrar a uno de los brazos de Mixedan para no caerse ella también. Todo le estaba dando vueltas y por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a desmayarse pero no podía permitírselo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por reponerse. Colocó un dedo en la espalda de él y escribió allí con su dedo un "estoy bien" para que no se preocupase. Volvió a mirarla y sintió como por un momento su corazón se había encogido. Es como si la conociese de algo, pero por desgracia no podía recordarlo.

-Tienes entre 22 y 30 años- dijo Edixira analizando al incorpóreo-. Portas una llave espada, la empuñas con decisión, tienes que tener bastante experiencia con ella lo que me da a entender que en su momento fuiste un "elegido" pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes. Así que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿quién eres tú y qué haces con ella?

Mixedan frunció el ceño.

-No suelo dar datos de mi vida privada y mucho menos a desconocidos- Mixedan estaba siendo más borde de lo normal-, y lo que tengamos Dianna y yo no es tu incumbencia, eso es sólo nos concierne a ella y a mí. Pero sigo esperando una respuesta más concisa, ¿quién eres? Y por cierto, no te esfuerces en intentar hablar con ella, es muda y yo soy el único que puede entenderla.

Lo sabía, estaba siendo demasiado borde, pero desde que ella había hecho acto de presencia no podía dejar de estar tenso. No le gustaba el modo en que hablaba a Dianna y mucho menos la forma en que la miraba. Sentía como algo rugía en su interior, un sentimiento parecido a los celos, pero eso no podía ser. Ellos sólo eran buenos amigos, ¿o es que estaba empezando a sentir algo más? Ya empezaba a dudarlo.

Por otro lado el corazón de Dianna empezó a latir con fuerza tras las últimas palabras de Mixedan. Eso sólo nos concierne a ella y a mí. Pero, ¿qué eran el uno para el otro? No se había parado a pensar en eso en profundidad. Ellos no tenían nada romántico, no iban más allá de los abrazos, las sonrisas y el apoyo mutuo. Pero si se paraba un momento y lo pensaba fríamente no podía asegurar que su relación sólo fuera de amistad. Pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso y menos sin saber las intenciones de Edixira.

Era una mujer muy misteriosa, pero parecía que sabía cosas de su pasado y tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de averiguar algo.

-¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo?- dijo Edixira perdiendo la paciencia y devolviendo a la realidad a Mixedan y Dianna-. Te acabo de decir que nunca te he visto. Lo que te he dicho, ha sido por deducción al estar observándote, tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

Mientras Edixira y Mixedan continuaban discutiendo, Dianna notó que algo raro sucedía. Al principio creyó ver como una figura se movía entre las sombras, pero al fijarse bien se percató de lo que era en realidad. Ahogó un grito y se agarró con fuerza a la manga de su compañero, hasta que este le prestó atención.

_Sincorazones _gesticuló Dianna.

Más que sincorazones, se trataban de neosombras. Al principio parecían tres pero cuando se fijaron bien se dieron cuenta de que por lo menos había diez de ellos y que ya estaban rodeados.

Mixedan y Edixira intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo: proteger a Dianna a toda costa y tratar de no ser un estorbo para el otro.

Dianna en cambio no se sentía muy segura de poder luchar, apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie y sentía que su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro debido al dolor. Sólo pudo quedarse plantada sin moverse, sin saber lo que hacer.

Edixira fue la primera en actuar. Pronto un arco negro de poleas con tres estabilizadores se materializó en sus manos. Se colocó bien el arma y tensó la cuerda. Apunto a una de las cabezas de las neosombras que andaba tras Dianna y una rápida saeta de energía violácea atravesó el cráneo de aquel sincorazón.

Ese fue el primer disparo, pero después Edixira comenzó a lanzar saetas a diestro y siniestro; Mixedan no se perdió ni un detalle de toda esa escena. Frunció el ceño y se fue quitando también del medio a toda neosombra que se le cruzaba en su camino. Tenía que reconocerlo, no se esperaba que llegase a moverse con esa soltura y cuando vio como salvaba a Dianna de aquel ataque, rechinó los dientes. Se sentía bastante molesto con la presencia de la mujer y no entendía muy bien por qué. Su bestia interior no cesaba de rugir, sobretodo cuando Edixira se acercaba a Dianna. No lograba entenderlo.

Mixedan continuaba eliminando sincorazones y todo iba bien hasta que una neosombra escurridiza se abalanzó sobre Dianna.

_¡Cuidado!_

El joven no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar: cogió impulso y dio una voltereta para situarse enfrente de la morena y de un empujón la apartó de allí.

Dianna rodó sobre sí misma unos cuantos metros, ese empujón consiguió alejarla del peligro pero por desgracia Mixedan no corrió la misma suerte. El joven estaba tan ocupado en ponerla a salvo que no le dio tiempo a contraatacar cuando tres neosombras se lanzaron sobre él. De haber tenido la visión de sus dos ojos las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Mixedan cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido.

Dianna se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él con el látigo en mano. De haber podido, hubiese gritado su nombre. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, su cerebro no paraba de transmitirle la imagen de Mixedan cayendo al suelo y esa imagen hizo que toda ella se llenase de rabia. Con una destreza que muy pocas veces sacaba a relucir, acabó con las últimas neosombras que quedaban en pie. Daba feroces latigazos y no se detuvo hasta que comprobó que estaban los tres solos de nuevo. Se agachó al lado de él y colocó con cuidado su cabeza en su regazo, le agarrándole con fuerza la mano.

Un montón de sentimientos se agolpaban a la vez en su corazón. Por un lado se sentía culpable y por otro, seguía bastante confusa por los sentimientos que tenía respecto a Mixedan.

Por una fracción de segundo, se olvidó del mundo. Sólo podía pensar en él. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mixedan esperando con impaciencia a que reaccionase de una vez. Se llevó la mano de él a su mejilla, que ya estaba humedecida debido a las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos.

Miles de recuerdos acudieron a su mente a la vez: se acordaba de cómo se conocieron y de cómo él se esforzó desde el primer momento en aprender algún método para comunicarse con ella, y sobre todo en la promesa que le hizo de no abandonarla. Su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza y el sentimiento de culpa no se le podía quitar de la cabeza. No paraba de repetirse que si no hubiese sido por ella, todo aquello no habría pasado.

_Lo... siento _vocalizó Dianna, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Edixira observaba toda la escena e intentaba por todos los medios guardar las apariencias. Los celos florecían rápidamente en ella, y cada vez con más fuerza. Tenía que obligarse a sí misma tener un poco de templanza.

"Piensa, piensa. Tengo que ser ante todo racional" se decía a sí misma. "Es evidente que no te recuerda. No estás en el derecho de exigirle nada, al fin y al cabo no es culpa suya". Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir, estos estaban totalmente inexpresivos.

Poco a poco Mixedan abrió los ojos. Se sentía desorientado y buscó con la mirada a Dianna, estaba alarmado pero al darse cuenta de que estaba en su regazo, se relajó un poco.

-Di... Dianna- hablaba todavía con dificultad-, siento todo esto, lo último que quería es preocuparte. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, por la inutilidad de mi ojo_- _intentó moverse pero aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Alargó el brazo hasta poder acariciar su mejilla-. Tranquila, estoy bien.

Ella se sobresaltó, la voz de Mixedan la pilló desprevenida. Suspiró bastante aliviada al comprobar que él estaba bien. Quiso decirle algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar más lágrimas.

Edixira se fue acercando sigilosamente a ellos y con suavidad puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Dianna.

-Llevémosle dentro de la casa- sugirió a media voz-. Está lloviendo cada vez más y si seguimos aquí lo único que conseguiremos es que cojamos todos una pulmonía.

Dianna asintió con la cabeza y entre las dos cargaron con Mixedan y con paso lento fueron acercándose hasta la cabaña. El incorpóreo tomó uno de los brazos de la joven y le dibujo algo en el lenguaje que los dos conocían: _Dianna, tienes que calmarte, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un pequeño susto, pero aún así tenemos que tener cuidado con Edixira porque no acabo de fiarme de ella. Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos._

La muchacha le sonrió, entendiendo todo lo que quería decirle. Él le devolvió el gesto. Odiaba verla mal, era incapaz de soportarlo, además desde que Edixira había hecho acto de presencia no podía dejar de sentirse celoso pero sobretodo se sentía amenazado. Mixedan no entendía por qué se sentía así, ¿acaso él estaba sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad por Dianna?

"¡NO!"se obligó a decirse a sí mismo apartando con rapidez aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. Eso no podía ser, él y Dianna sólo eran amigos...

¿O acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo más por ella?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I**


End file.
